


Kidnapped at Night.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Sweet Valley High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Elizabeth's twin sister Jessica Wakefield is about to get worried about her twin sister.





	1. All alone at night.

On a Clear Night, Elizabeth Wakefield was walking toward her Jeep that was in a parking lot stall of a local mall, not knowing that a 5'9', brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, 43-year-old man named Glen Andrew Martin was sitting in the front seat of a dark blue 4-door Toyota Car, the car was parked across from the jeep, He was watching her from the side and rear view mirrors, he started having sexual fantasies about her, he decided to kidnap her, he waited until she was halfway to her jeep, he turned the car on and backed it out of the parking lot stall, Until Elizabeth Screamed and dropped her purse, until Glen stopped the car, put it in Park, and got out of the driver-seat. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you", Glen said as he was looking at her.

"Oh That's All Right", Elizabeth replied as she was about to pick her purse up, not knowing that Glen had opened the trunk of the car. 

Suddenly He Grabbed Her, as Elizabeth started screaming and struggling, she dropped her purse as Glen put her in the trunk of the car, closed it, he rushed to the driver-seat, and drove off, while a scared and terrified Elizabeth Wakefield was looking around the trunk to use as a weapon, put she didn't find nothing, she started sobbing, while in the driver-seat of the car, Glen turned the radio up so that he wouldn't hear her sobbing, until he stopped at a local gas station, he stopped the car, got out of the driver-seat and started walking inside the gas station, Elizabeth heard his muffled footsteps, until she decided to get someone's attention. 

"Hello?, anyone out there?, Help Me!, Help Me I'm In The Trunk, Help!!!", Elizabeth said as she started pounding on the trunk. 

But no-one heard her, a sound of construction equipment was overlapping her, until Glen Martin walked out of the gas station, he started walking toward the car, he put his hand on the trunk of the car and slowly moved it over the car, got back in the driver seat and drove off.


	2. Worried about her twin sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's twin sister Jessica Wakefield is about to get worried about her twin sister.

Meanwhile At The Wakefield House, Elizabeth's Twin Sister Jessica Wakefield was waiting for her Twin Sister to return Home, She started getting worried, She started calling some of their friends to see if they had seen or if Elizabeth was there, but no-one had seen her or she wasn't there, She thought about Calling the police, but she decided to wait 24 hours, She hoped that Elizabeth was all right, Meanwhile in a house deep in the woods, Elizabeth woke up, she realized that she was blindfolded, she was surprised that she was was restrained on a bed, she was in a bedroom that didn't have a window, that had a bedroom door, there was also a Video camera sitting on top of a tripod and standing in front of the bed facing her, she heard the bedroom doorknob rattled and turned, Glen Martin walked inside the bedroom, he looked at her, as he started walking toward her, he had something in his hand, it was a syringe that had valium in it,


End file.
